


Silence Hurts

by YourPowerIsLimitless



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Korrasami - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:39:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4785992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourPowerIsLimitless/pseuds/YourPowerIsLimitless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She never said it out loud. And, if fact, she probably never will. But that won't keep her from feeling it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence Hurts

Author's Note: This came to me in the middle of my Spanish class. I'm not gonna lie, I think about sex a lot xD. Not weird, completely normal. Besides, if I didn't, I wouldn't be able to write these amazing smut fanfictions!

NOTE: Reposted from my work on fanfiction.net

 

...

They were at it again. In the girl's bathroom. She was against the bathroom stall door, which creaked and groaned with the movement going on against it, with the taller woman kissing her with a strong passion that made her knees weak and an arm around her waist. Her caramel hands were in her hair, tangling in the raven-black locks. The pale vixen was taking control this time, her demand for pleasure much lower than the shorter girl's. Korra had initiated it this time, practically dragging Asami away before she could get to class. Her hormones had been raging since the night before and she had no such luck in seeking out relief. Asami gave no hint of resistance, more than happy to oblige, when Korra had silently grabbed her by her wrist and snuck her off.

Asami's hand wandered from Korra's face down, followed by her lips. They attacked her neck in a manor that would certainly be in the slightest painful, but not enough to leave any obvious love bites. Korra whimpered and a gentle hand passed to her chest. Korra bit her lip, suppressing a moan, as Asami's hand worked on her concealed breasts and ruby lips permitted teeth to nip at pulsing flesh. Korra reared, gasping.

"A-Asami..." she muttered.

"Shh...relax..." Asami commanded, her breath tickling Korra's skin.

Her hand skimmed over the fabric of Korra's uniform shirt until it reached the hem, slipping under it. Asami pressed her palm against Korra's waist, brushing her thumb along her, as she appreciated the time she had to feel the younger girl's racing heartbeat against her lips from the base of her neck. Her hand, still flat against her lover, moved upward slowly before reaching the satin fabric of her bra.

"What color are you wearing?" Asami whispered in Korra's ear, making her tremble.

"Blue..." Korra mustered, her voice husky-like.

Asami smiled, nibbling at Korra's earlobe. "Blue always suits you..."

Korra swallowed a mouthful of lukewarm air at Asami's words, her heart skipping pace. Asami fit Korra's breast in the palm of her hand perfectly, the material rubbing against Korra's mound and making her moan quietly. Asami gave her a rough squeeze, reveling in the sounds the Southerner was emitting. She forced her hand snake-like underneath the pesky clothing, coming into contact with her swelling chest. Korra gave off a louder moan, biting her lip to cut it off. She had to be wary, knowing that at any moment someone could walk in and catch them in the act. It would be all over from there. They could be expelled. Republic City Prep was a very strict school, and they didn't tolerate such behavior like what they were doing now.

But it wasn't like Asami was making it easy, and it wasn't like Korra didn't want it. And she didn't just want it, she needed it. Having failed at getting off the night before, she'd been looking forward to this moment. Asami detached herself from Korra's neck, which was, by that point, smudged with red lipstick, and pulled away. She took her hand back and gripped the edge of Korra's uniform, tearing in off carelessly when she raised her arms. She dropped it in the corner of the stall, too eager to return to her task. She gazed at Korra's chest, rising and falling beneath the baby blue material with her rapid breathing. Korra blushed under her gaze, looking off to the side. Asami smirked at her bashfulness, amazed at how someone so needy could be so shy. She reached out, caressing Korra again. With her free hand, she stood the shorter girl up and reached around to undo the latches of her bra. Eventually successful, she moved her hand away and Korra slipped her arms out of the straps, kicking it aside when it hit the floor.

Asami's hands were cold. Not icy cold, but just enough to cause shivers to fly down Korra's spine and her peaks to awaken at the slightest touch. Korra mewled, her back arching and her body pressing against Asami's. Asami captured Korra in a heated and possessive kiss, immediately cutting off whatever was to come next out of Korra's mouth. She didn't bother requesting entrance, her tongue making its way to Korra's within a matter of seconds. Korra pressed back, but faltered when Asami pinched her nipple. A whine escaped her throat, but Asami had already retreated by that point, moving on to the next stage.

Korra's upper half was terribly flustered, making her sight embarrassment evident. Asami briefly lingered on how much cuter it made her seem before letting herself continue. Korra groaned, the sound echoing in the empty bathroom as she bit her lip, when Asami took a pert nipple into her mouth. Her head knocked against the stall door as she let out ashaky breath. Asami's teeth clamped down on her tip, tugging slightly, before soothing the pain by running her tongue in circles around it. Korra's breathing shallowed and another moan surpassed her when Asami switched to the other one, giving it the equal amount of attention. Her hand was gliding up and down Korra's bare leg, causing flashes of heat to occur under her skirt. Korra had always hated skirts, but they were the uniform for girls at RC Prep. And they were good for easy access, which Korra chalked up under the pros of wearing them.

Asami had grown mildly impatient, and was fully aware of the time that she was wasting. They were both skipping their English class, which would definitely be a mark if not a cut. But Asami was never one to ignore the call of desperation, as she was all to aware of what it was like. She decide to hurry things along, letting her hand drift up Korra's leg to her southern region. Her finger glided against the dampening material, making Korra suck in a breath and her knees almost give way. Asami ran along her thigh again, wanting to savor a few more moments of the torture she was inflicting upon the brunette girl. She snapped the waistband of Korra's underwear and Korra flinched, letting out a short cry.

"Keep your skirt on." Asami demanded as she lowered herself to her knees.

She slowly eased Korra's legs apart and hooked her index finger into the panties, pulling them down and allowing Korra to step out of them. Korra was slick with excitement and Asami smirked. She glanced and at her watch. They had five minutes. She had to make it fast.

She wasted no time in penetrating Korra's center, making her cry out in surprise before biting her lip harshly and closing her eyes. She allowed Korra a few seconds to adjust to her sudden entrance before starting at a slow tempo. She raised herself up, poking her tongue out vainly and running it along Korra's slit. Korra shook, her hands finding Asami'shair once again, and swallowed a moan. Asami located Korra's nub, protruding from her lips, and flicked her tongue at it. Sparks shot up Korra's nerves and her toes curled in her shoes. Asami enclosed the small bundle of nerves between her lips, suckling on it and driving Korra wild. Korra couldn't help a scream that had built up inside her, sweat building at the edge of her brow. Asami picked up the pace, curling her fingers within the younger girl and hitting a spot that made Korra's head hit the door. Surely it would be a sore spot later.

Asami lapped greedily at Korra's pussy, her I own center tingling with need. She ignored it, whilst unhappy that they didn't have the time.

"F-fuck...Asami..." Korra whimpered pathetically between her repressed moans. "Aaah..!"

The door was shaking the more Korra rocked against it, doing her best to keep up with Asami's thrusts. Her hips rolled and Asami pushed herself farther, making Korra cry out even louder. She could feel Korra's walks tightening around her fingers. There was a ball of heat developing between Korra's legs and she couldn't hold back any longer, giving in to her orgasm. She trembled, nearly collapsing on top of Asami as pleasure washed over her and clouded her thoughts. Asami slowed down, waiting for Korra to finish before withdrawing herself from her. Korra gulped, gasping for breath, as she struggled to straighten up on quivering legs. Asami placed another languid kiss on Korra's still shaking lips before retrieving the discarded clothing and helping her into it. They exited the stall a few minutes later, once Korra had fully recovered from her high, and Asami approached the sink mirrors, frowning slightly at her lips. She wiped away the smudged lipstick and pulled out a stick from her pocket, fixing her ruined lips.

"Thank you... Asami..." Korra said when Asami had finished and put the lipstick away.

"No problem." Asami said, then winked and added, "That's what friends are for, right?"

Korra nodded timidly, watching as Asami went to the door of the bathroom. She looked back at her, pausing momentarily as emeralds met ocean blue. "Wait a few moments before coming out, Io'll tell Miss Beifong you weren't feeling well and went to the nurse."

Korra nodded again and Asami disappeared out the door. When she was gone Korra groaned and slumped against the wall, hiding her face in her hands. She gritted her teeth out of embarrassment and took a deep breath.

'"That's what friends are for, right?"'

Korra felt like an idiot. She was tired of what had become the norm for her and Asami. She despised it, in all honesty. To a certain extent. It had begun about three months before when Asami had brought up that Mako just wasn't doing enough for her anymore. She said how she'd lost interest in sex with him, but couldn't bring herself to let him go. At the time, Korra would have preferred to discuss anything besides the sex life of her best friend and (now) former crush, but she could understand Asami's disappointment. One thing led to another, though, and Asami asked Korra to be her first. As in, her first girl.

'"I don't know, Asami..." Korra said, looking down and fidgeting with her hands. "It... I can't go behind Mako's back, it's wrong. Besides, I've never...y'know..."

Asami laughed, completely dismissing Korra's discomfort. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him. Besides," Her voice dropped lower than Korra had ever heard it, and it caused tingles to develop below her waist. "there's a first time for everything."'

Korra had given in, unable to resist Asami's charm. It was inincredible at first, making the guilt that was eating away at her go away long enough for her to enjoy it. That caused their friendship to form into a relationship resembling that of a "friends with benefits" type. Korra thought nothing of it, up until a week ago. After they'd finished, and Asami had left for home, Korra realized that her emotions for the taller girl didn't leave like they usually did after their sexual escapades. And they were different than what she felt for Mako. Korra's thoughts had become muddled after that, and had been ever since. She kept promising herself that each time they did it, it would be the last time. Only to go back on her word later and fall for her needs every time. She was just as guilty as Asami was in all this, and it didn't make sense. Except she knew it should've been clear.

She wasn't just horny.

She was in love.

With Asami.

...

Author's Note: This was just a crazy idea that came to me in a moment of boredom.

IMPORTANT: The chapters vary in length. Long chapters to explain the situation, short chapters to explain what happened after.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
